


Forever with you

by Maozi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozi/pseuds/Maozi
Summary: For Jaehyun Taeyong is like a whole universe.





	

Jaehyun only comes to himself when long nails dig into her bare shoulders, like needles. He does not feel pain, his fingers only close more firmly on the pale neck, and the body under him starts to kick off tactlessly, but to no avail. Everything spreads out before his eyes. And he does not even understand who will die because of his stupidity. He is not at all sorry. Jaehyun convinces himself every time in this. But he surrenders every time, weakens the grip, gives life.

\- A sick ... moron, - Taeyong exhaustedly falls to the floor, wheezes, tries to clear his throat. This, however, does not work out. An unpleasant sensation in the throat and all that Lee ate for breakfast was ready to be on the snow-white carpet, which he had been scrubbing for about an hour, if not more. Because Jehen wanted so much. - How many times have I told you take with pills before you fuck me, how many times have I said!

Taeyong screams. More precisely, he makes attempts. Voice hoarse, torn, lgaments cannot stand. He falls exhausted, covering his eyes. Night air, seeping through the open window into the room, unpleasantly cools the skin, but the guy does not rush to get up to pull on even a lying blanket, remaining on the floor. Taeyong does not flinch, nor opens his eyes when the door suddenly clicks loudly.

Tablets do not help a damn thing, and Jaehyun can only tear his hair. Every day he turns into hell, memories seize the mind, he lives with one fear. He is afraid even to close his eyes.

"- I'm Jung Jaehyun, and I like you.  
\- Lee Taeyong ... and I hate you."

Tears welling up on his eyes again, and his heart is beating fast. Jaehen greedy drinks out another glass of water and, squeezing it with anger, throws him into the snow-white wall. It breaks up into thousands of splinters, what dig into Jaehyun. The guy's soul is bleeding.Taeyong appears before his eyes. He smiles broadly, exposing his teeth, fangs, biting into his neck with force. Jaehyun loves this smile. She is rare, but so cheerful. Taeyong seldom smiles. He is like a ray of light in the pitch darkness, from which there is no way out, Jaehyun can not get out.

"- Hyong, what are you doing?  
\- Forgive me. I love you too. I will never abandon you."

Taeyong takes a step forward, approaching an endless ocean. Jaehyun begins to sink. Water gradually fills the lungs. The hand descends to the surface of the water.

Taeyong is like a ray of light in his dark soul.

And here they lie on a thin blanket in the open air. Taeyong admires bright stars, and Jaehyun admires Taeyong. He does not take his eyes off him for a second, which makes Lee smile a little embarrassed. 

For Jaehyun Taeyong is like a whole universe.

For Taeyong Jeaehyun is a network from which it is impossible to get out. A drug that cannot be refused. He wants more and more. 

Jaehyun spends his thin long fingers on the cheek of the guy, delineates the cheekbone and draws him by the chin. The kiss comes out tender, the soul is embedded in it. And Taeyong does not mind. He is ready to drown in this ocean with him. Just to be together always.

"- I wanna be with you. "

Jaehyun weeps every night.

"- So what's the problem?"

He dreams of Taeyong.

"- My psychiatrist said that you are no more."

Fingers unclench, letting go of someone else's neck. The body beneath him no longer moves.

"You're a crazy Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun watches as Taeyong plunges into the water. He shouts, asks for help. But Jung only watches from the side, not daring to move from his place.

"- Where's Taeyong?  
\- Do not you remember? You killed him."

Jaehyun lies next to the dead body. He denies all the facts. He doesn't understand why his cheeks become wet with endless tears.

The snow-white walls are painted in scarlet blood.

For Jaehyun Taeyong is a lifeline that he unknowingly reclines.

For Taeyong Jaehyun is the darkness that swallowed him completely.

But he doesn't mind if they will together forever.


End file.
